Triumph
by Wunder Boy
Summary: "You are talking to that Ravenclaw prefect today! If I have to hear one more word about how her 'long, curly hair that sways in perfect harmony with her waist' or something, I will murder you." PercyxPenelope plus Oliver! Oneshot.


**A/N:** I am supposed to be studying, but considering that I can't even pronounce _Stoichiometry,_I thought I'd write a little fanfiction to pass the time. I have sorely missed this.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

* * *

He almost asks her what's wrong the first time he sees her dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

But then Percy sees the book she was reading, and realizes she was crying because of it. He's mildly surprised, as nothing has ever moved him as much.

He continues to watch, then, as she gets up from her seat and walks to the back of the library. After Penelope—he's pretty sure that's her name, he heard the Head Boy call her that once during their Prefect meeting—leaves, he looks for the book she was reading and checks it out. He doesn't cry when he reads it, but he's moved all the same.

And that's how it starts.

Every time he goes to the library, Penelope's almost always there with a new book in hand. He notes that he likes watching her face scrunch up in different ways, likes to see it light up when she's happy, and he has grown very accustomed to her smile. He waits for her to leave, then like clockwork, he borrows the same book she was reading.

Sometimes, although Percy would never actually say it, he wishes that she'd notice him, reading the book she was reading a couple of days ago. The fact that they read the same books, he thinks, would be a good enough topic for a conversation. His roommate, Oliver, suggests that Percy make the first move, as he is 'completely in love with her already,' and he proceeds to list down the things that he could say when the time comes.

One fine Saturday morning, Oliver roughly grabs Percy by the arm on his way to the Great Hall.

"Oliver, what is the meaning of this?" he asks, affronted. "_Where _are you taking me?"

"To the library, my dear wizard in training," Oliver replies as he continues to drag Percy along with him.

"Th-the library? What for?"

"You are talking to that Ravenclaw prefect _today!_If I have to hear one more word about how her 'long, curly hair that sways in perfect harmony with her waist' or something, I will murder you."

"You can't do this!" Percy protests, struggling out of the stronger boy's grip. "I'm not ready! I don't have my list!"

"Your list? I tore that thing into two a couple of days ago!" Oliver says, his grip on Percy's arm still unwavering.

"You did _what?_" Percy's so alarmed by this sudden revelation that he almost trips on his own feet.

"Percy, your list was definitely unattractive!" Oliver says with a dramatic wave of his free hand. "You do not talk about toadstools with a girl you don't know, even if you have been stalking her for the past three weeks!"

"I have not been stalking her, Oliver! And—oof!" Percy's argument about the importance of toadstools is cut off when he bumps into Oliver. "What was that about?" he asks, irritated.

"She's not here!" Oliver almost-whines. Percy looks around and realizes that they're already in front of the library. And just as Oliver said, Penelope is nowhere to be seen.

"Well then," Percy says, trying his best to mask his disappointment, "No use staying around, is there? Come on, Oliver. Let's get breakfast; I'm starved." Oliver sighs and slumps his shoulders, then proceeds to follow Percy back to the Great Hall. "Dragging me around the castle! Honestly, what were you thinking?"

A quarter of an hour and two sandwiches later, Percy is ready to head back to his dorm room to continue his Charms essay when he hears an uncharacteristic girlish squeal that seems to have come from Oliver.

"Oliver, are you—?" He never does get to ask what happened, as Oliver suddenly pushes him. He proceeds to bumps into someone and lets out an unattractive, "Oww!"

"Oh!"

"You!" Percy exclaims finds himself face to face with a clearly confused Penelope. "I mean, you really have to excuse my friend here," Percy continues, adjusting his lopsided glasses and shooting daggers at Oliver, who has conveniently stationed himself behind the two. "I'm afraid he doesn't take too well with manners."

"Yes, it's all right," the Ravenclaw replies smiling, and straightening out her robe. "I'm practically the same, although I don't think I've ever pushed anyone into another person before."

He laughs quite lamely and sees Oliver smacking his forehead before mouthing words that Percy cannot, for Godric's sake, comprehend.

"Penelope," Percy says tentatively. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," she replies, still smiling. Percy can feel himself going weak in the knees; he realizes that her smile is even better up close. "And you're Percy. Percy Weasley."

"Guilty," he says, then places his hand in his hair and grabs a fistful, a small smile forming on his lips. "What gave it away?"

"I caught your brothers smuggling a few dungbombs a couple of days ago," she answers, trying to suppress her giggle.

"Oh." Percy smile quickly disappears from his face and he lets his arm fall back to his side. "_Oh._"

"Well, if there's nothing else," Penelope says abruptly, noticing the change of atmosphere. Her cheeks turn a significant shade of pink then she proceeds to walk away.

"You weren't at the library this morning," Percy calls after her. Penelope stops short to look at him and he's pretty sure the shock on Oliver's face matches his own. "You're usually around when I come. Not that I look out for you, of course," he adds anxiously.

"I've found it increasingly difficult to read in the library," she mumbles as her pink cheeks turn maroon. "It's rather distracting in there."

A look of triumph replaces the confusion on Oliver's face as he has obviously realized something Percy has not. "Are the younger students talking too loudly again? We should do something about that, then," Percy suggests. "We do have that kind of power," he adds, puffing out his chest to add emphasis on his Prefect badge.

Penelope waves it off. "No, voice modulation is fine." She refuses to make eye contact, instead choosing to stare quite interestedly at the floor. "I just prefer reading in the Ravenclaw Common Room, is all."

"Oh, well, that is quite a shame," Percy says, stuffing his suddenly sweaty hands into his pockets. "We like the same books you see, and I would've really, you know, appreciated it if maybe—you and I could spend some time in the library. Together," he finishes feebly. And this time, there's no mistaking what Oliver is trying to tell him, for he is thinking the pretty much the same. _Smooth, Weasley, real smooth._

"You and me?" Penelope asks, surprise evident in her voice as her head snaps up.

"Only—only if you don't mind."

"Don't mind? Of course!" she exclaims as she clasps her hands together. "I mean, I would love to," she adds, regaining her composure.

Percy doesn't even notice Oliver waving his hands in the air, for his grin is as wide as Penelope's. "That—that's wonderful! How about later this evening? Before our Prefects meeting?"

"Yes, perfect!" she replies, the features of her face calm, but the tone of her voice giving her excitement away.

They drop their grins almost simultaneously and Penelope heads to her table with a smile and a quick wave. Percy, on the other hand feels a ridiculous amount of pride and joy that he doesn't even mind when Oliver tackles him to the ground, all the while humorously exclaiming, "Only _you_would have a first date in the _library!_"

**End.**

* * *

**A/N2:**I'd love some feedback! 8D And holy clap that took so much longer than expected, I am so screwed. I hate school.


End file.
